1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a digital image processing method, and more particularly to a de-warping processing method for digital images.
2. Related Art
With the popularization of monitoring equipment, more and more people use monitoring equipments to guarantee life and property safety. To achieve monitoring without any blind angle, some manufacturers come up with panoramic cameras. A panoramic camera may employ a lens group or a single fisheye lens. The advantage of panoramic cameras is that viewers can monitor the scene completely through captured digital images.
Digital images captured by the panoramic camera are warped, so that it is difficult for users to watch a specific region in the digital images. Thus, it is necessary to de-warping the digital images. In the conventional de-warping processing method, a coordinate value of each pixel of a digital image is transformed sequentially, and an interpolation processing is performed on non-integer coordinate values during the transformation. However, the conventional de-warping processing method requires a great deal of computation, so a camera designed in the form of an embedded system with a system on a chip (SoC) may be incapable of bearing the computation amount required by the conventional de-warping processing method.
In order to de-warp digital images captured by the panoramic camera in real-time, the panoramic camera needs to be connected to a computer with high performance, such as a personal computer (PC). Subsequently, the computer with high performance de-warps the digital images. Such complicated image processing will certainly increase the cost of installing a monitoring system, and more importantly will affect the scalability of the monitoring system.